Teryn Knight Hollow
"Teryn Knight, if you don't stay out of trouble, the Ministry will ake me expell you. You and your sister behave this year." '' :--Ventus talking to his son before the year started. : :Teryn Knight Hollow (Born December 21, 2030) was a wizard and the son of Ventus Hollow and his wife.While he and his twin sister were one year old, their mother died but not before giving birth to his brother, Echo Vincent Hollow . Shortly before their school year began, Ventus became Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On August 31, 2041, he and Luna went to Diagon Alley with there father to shop for their wands, familiar, and school books. During the Sorting Ceremony, both he and his sister were placed into Ravenclaw where their godmother, Shelby Anderson, was the House of Head and their Transfiguration teacher. While he and his sister got along, while at their uncle's house, they were constantly arguing who was the better duelist. : : Biography Early Life Teryn, along woth his twin sister Luna, are the two children of Ventus Hollow. Their mother was killed when Luna accidently used a Wonder ability and killed her while still an infant. While Teryn knows, he tries to keep it from his sister. They were then raised by their father who became Headmaster at Hogwarts. Education at Hogwarts Early Years During his first year, he and his sister were both placed into the Ravenclaw house where their godmother was the House Head. During this time, they tended to only converse with each other and not many other people until Ventus made them start hanging out with their cousin, Harmonia Black, who is a Gryffindor a year ahead of them and they made more friends. During their secind year, their brother, Echo, started his first year. Third Year During his third year, a major Azkeban break-out happened causing the Ministry to watch Hogwarts, particularly Ventus, very close. While their, the "gaurds" that were stationed around the school often picked on kids and sent them to the Headmaster for no reason.One occasion, a guard hit Echo with the Cruciatus Curse, getting Teryn very angry to the point he almost sent a Cruciatus Curse back. While walking around the Quiditch Pitch with his sister and Harmonia, five gaurd pursued them and fired Killing Curses at them, getting Ventus very angry, Luna quickly disguised them and gave fake identities to avoid being expelled. When he decided enough was enough, he, his sister, Harmonia, her twin brother Dean, their other brother Greyson, his brother Echo, and their other cousins, Aria and Creston, all practiced on firing spells at targets created in the Dentention Hall. During the Raid on the Ministry, he, Luna, Harmonia, Dean, Greyson, Aria, Creston, and Echo all went to the ruined Hall of Prophecies to find his and Luna's prophecy laying on the ground, unharmed and still functional. After hearing that one of the would turn on the other, Luna grabbed it and slammed it to the ground, shattering it as she refused to believe it. They were then attacked by the wizards that broke out of Azkeban and with a fierce battle through the ministry, they all but Luna ultimatley lost until saved by her father who showed up with Order of the Black Phoenix members. Shortky after apparating back to the school, they founnd a full roit against the gaurds led by Dean. They joined in the battle and came out, un-injured except for the injuries from the previous battle. Physical Appearance When he was born, Teryn had two different colored eyes, one a silver grey color and the other green. His sister also has two different colored eyes. His hair was always short and was a brown/black color which he was constantly fussing with. He often wore blue and black clothes to show his support for Ravenclaw. In his black pants, he sowed a wand holder to them to hold his wand when not in use. His pants had a blue and black phoenix on them. He was also given the Resurrection Stone by his father who also wore around his neck on a necklace. He was also the love interest of a Slytherin girl at on point during his fourth year. Magical Abilities and Skills While he was young, he had a number of great skills. '''Expert Duelist:' Due to his father being a master duelist, he and his sister were taught to duel at a very young age. At that time, they borrowed a wand and used it regardless of not winning it's mastership, showing his skill. During the Raid on the Ministry, he and his sister fought alongside and he was one of the last to be taken down, getting hit with a Cruciatus Curse in the face. During the Battle of the Black Lake, he, his sister, his younger brother, his cousin Harmonia, and his cousin Aria along with their friends battled rogue Dark Wizards and he came out of the battle unscythed. While he is noted to be a good duelist, his sister had been noted by Echo to be better than him. Patronus: Teryn was able to create a Corpreal Patronus. His took the form of a fox and was able to use it to communicate with others. Wonder Child: Though how he became one, he was a Wonder Child along with his sister, Luna. He could manipulate and control Earth elements but could not create it. Intellegance: While he hardly shows it and is more energetic, Teryn is very intellegent. He was able to take his O.W.L.s while in his second year, passing them with his sister. Non-Verbal Magic: Teryn was taught by his father to use non-verbal magic. When he and his sister dueled, eh would cast spells without saying a word. Puniceus: Teryn was taught how to use Puniceus and became very adapt to it, managing to manipulate it's shape into a sword and daggers when fired.﻿ ﻿